Amara's New Rider
by NewWorldFiction
Summary: Eragon has left Alagaësia in order to find a new home for Dragons and Riders but while so he comes across A realm called Amara and becomes part of its war.


**Amara's New Rider**

**By NewWorldFiction**

A crossover of the Inheritance Cycle and the Dragon Keeper Chronicles. All rights go to Donita K. Paul and Christopher Paolini except the Kingdom of Septin. Chapter 1: Leaving _Alagaësia_

It had been a week since Eragon and Saphira had left Hedarth and began their journey on the Edda River, leaving behind all they knew. Eragon had decided that they must leave Alagaësia in order to raise the next generations on dragons and riders, safe from any who might use them. It was a difficult choice, leaving many wounds of the soul for Eragon, Saphira and surprisingly some of the elves that accompanied him. As a result, Eragon, despite the fact he would look on the bright side of things, he was spiraling into a deep depression. A depression that even for Saphira it was difficult to help him. However it would be many more leagues away that Eragon would pull himself out of his dark hole and his side of adventure would once again awaken.

Standing on the prow of the ship _Talita _Eragon gazed over the sparkling deep sapphire water. Now it had been over three weeks since their departure from Alagaësia and Eragon's wounds were slowly beginning to heal. However he still shut him most time if he was not consulting with the Eldunarya or training with the elves. Now the fore most of the ship had became his place of sanctuary, where he could wander amongst his own thoughts. He would widen his mind and feel the many creatures that swam in the river and flew in the air. This was how he would come into contact with the upcoming village. bolting up he squinted his eyes and peered through the haze of the horizon with his elf like eyes for the town. Slowly as time went by he saw over the lining of the planes which the Edda River cut through, the roofs of many clusters of buildings.

"Civilization up ahead!" Eragon shouted, alerting his fellow companions and opened his senses to Saphira.

_Shall we visit? _Saphira asked, irritation laced in her voice. For the last few weeks Saphira was frustrated with Eragon's behavior and for him shutting himself off from him. The result: Many replaced masts, and fire balls.

_No, we need to consult with Umaroth and Glaedr before hand. _Replied Eragon.

Walking over to the quarter deck, Eragon swung open the door and entered. Amongst the room was the Eldunarya and Blödhgarm. The Eldunarya were stacked on a shelf, protected by many wards, and Blödhgarm sat in a corner of the room, reading a scroll.

_What is it? _Glaedr asked. Slowly over the voyage Glaedr had more and more released from his deep grief and found refuge in others.

_There's a village ahead of us. _Eragon answered the dragon.

Blödhgarm raised a eyebrow. _Did you peer into their minds to see if they were hostile or not?_

_No, I figured if I did, that would cause them to be hostile._

_Then we shall meet them face to face. _Umaroth said. _Any lets hope they will take us with open arms._

And so the party of elves dropped the sails and the _Talita _plowed ahead.

When the ship came into view of the village. It stood on the first fork of the river Eragon had sailed on, it was dusty and old, a cluster of small homes and farm fields. Eragon could see the villagers pouring out of their homes and rushing from their fields to see the ship, what he thought, the first in a long time. Most of the children gaped at the ship and some of the younger adults did as well. However the elders gazed on it with a profound sadness. Once the ship was a decent distance from the village, a few of the elves disembarked while Eragon holstered himself onto Saphira's back. From where Saphira's angle was, the villagers could not see the her and Eragon figured they might as well come revealing all they had.

_Ready? _Saphira questioned Eragon, her muscles already tensing.

_Lets fly._

Launching herself up, Saphira pummeled the deck of the ship with the winds of three powerful strokes and took off.

The faces of all the villagers looked up, many round faces amongst the flourished plains. Many of the villagers pointed and the Elders peered at them with a mixture of awe and horror.

Then Saphira tilted her wings and began to glide to the village, while Eragon rose a strip of white mast to resemble their peaceful intentions. Gliding to the mass of people Eragon began to gain a better look of the people. They were short and stocky. Many had the features of a hard working farmer, after all Eragon was once one too. Saphira began to descend and she put out her fore legs to cushion the landing and they set down on a field in front of the inhabitants.

Eragon slowly dismounted, and walked to villagers. Quickly, he realized that they were not of any of the races of Alagaësia. Similar but most defiantly different. Raising his hand, fist opened, he spoke in the ancient language, pouring magic into it so they may understand he said, "I am a Rider, a friend and come in peace."

Some of the villagers shifted uncomfortably, a awkward silence enveloped them. Once again Eragon tried again, "I am Eragon, son of Brom and I come in peace so no conflicts may arise."

Slowly one of the Elders rose up and the villagers made a path for him. "Eragon son of Brom, I am Vailer, and I speak for the village of Jipston, and as a subject of the Kingdom of Septin."

"Greetings Vailer, I am not here for any reason but for peace, and a map of the lands to the east." Eragon greeted enthusiastically.

"Why do you seek the knowledge of the lands to the East?" the elder asked, his eyes narrowing.

"We seek for mountains, so we may rebuild and give a peace to the world, however were we come from, it is unsafe for us and we wish for a place of sanctuary?"

"How do I know you speak the truth and not a snakes tongue?"

"I swear it upon the ancient language, the language of magic where one cannot lie."

The older man rose his eyebrow, "The ancient language? A language of magic?"

"I cannot explain, but if you don't believe me, you said you were a subject of the Kingdom of Septin, yes?"

he nodded.

"Then may tell me where I must go to meet your King or Queen?"

The elder shifted his feet, "Follow the southern river of this fork, not the north, the north leads a great lake which is many leagues across. The southern will lead to another fork which you will take the eastern river, then you will find yourself upon the city of Krypton."

"Thank you," Eragon said "May your crops provide great harvest."

And then Eragon turned on his feet and walked back to the _Talita. A very loud group of people. _Eragon thought chuckling.

_Well you did flew in with me, any sane man would be quiet and listen. However, you two-legs are always quiet in my presence. _Saphira said.

_Only their first time._

Boarding the _Talita _Eragon looked back to the villagers, noticing that the elders were looking very sick. _It must be some legend of Dragons. _Then the sails were dropped, and once again they sailed, but this time with a destination in mind.

A few days later the party upon the _Talita _came upon the second fork and sailed the eastern split arriving at a small city. It was not large at all. It was about the size of Cavahall but with a small castle and low walls. The homes were more of shacks rather then living places. On the river were docks not large enough to anchor a ship like the _Talita _but enough for fishing boats. _I wonder if they have even seen a ship by the likes of ours. _Eragon thought.

As the ship sailed closer and closer to the small town Eragon began to mount Sahpira. _I always wondered what it would be consulting with kings or queens of distant realms. _

_We will surely find out now wont we. _Saphira responded.

" Blödhgarm!" Eragon shouted to the wolf-elf that sat across form Eragon, "I will see you on dry land!"

And Saphira flapped her wings with three powerful strokes and then they were up quickly gaining more and more altitude. Saphira then positioned herself towards the castle and once over it swooped down in one of its courtyards barley fitting her. Almost immediatly the guards around them, (only three) unsheathed there sqords and set a defense position in front of a large iron door.

"Peace! I only come to consult with your King!" Eragon yelled to them in the ancient language.

The guards looked at him wearily and then at Saphira as if realizing that they stood no chance should Eragon wish to attack they reluctantly let him in.

When Eragon entered he was taken back by the not so glamorous furniture. It more represented Eragon's first home rather then a hall. Sitting on a chair, not a throne but a wooden chair was a old man. His hair was grey and had a beard that reached to his waist. He had many wrinkles around his eyes and studied Eragon was startling grey eyes.

"I come in Peace" Eragon said.

"I know Rider but what business do you have outside of Amara?" the old man almost sneered at him.

"Amara? No I come from Alagaësia. I am Eragon, Shadeslayer, and I roam these lands with my Dragon and companions in search for a new home. As you are the locals of this realm, I came to split bread and for a possible chance of a map of this land."

As if the old King took to no notice of what Eragon said but Alagaësia he spoke, "You do not come from Amara?"

"If Amara is considered the land to the west from here yes if not no."

"I am King Olrif the Fifth. You come from across a plain which me and my people dare not to cross. Ones who try to venture west are caught by fearsome creatures." Olrif shoke his head, "But if you are not from Amara nor from this land then you may be able to help us."

"Help you?"

"I am a mere servant to Lord Ire. He is the maker of the fearsome beast that prowl the plains and he is always at war with Amara who seek to defeat him and help us. However we are cursed from birth to kill any Amarian that comes our way."

The old man sighed, "Lord Ire forces us to supply his army and takes our men for his use, changing them into Bisonbecks, no longer are they Mariones. I can not ask you directly for what I want most is a better future for my people but I cannot suggest what I need to free us from our curse. It would never leave my lips, that is a addition to the curse. To prevent uprising."

"Well I would like to help you Lord Olrif the Fifth. But if I must make a decision I want to make it with information from many views. And who is Lord Ire?"

"To tell you without fake lies which the curse makes me, got o our library for crude details but if you want better information you will need to go to Amara."

"Thank you."

"You know your lucky, as we out too. If you came one day early you would have met Lord Ire. You are our salvation. keep low and do not allowed him our his spies realize what you may attempt. To access our Library go down that hall and take the first left" The king pointed to a not so furnished door.

Nodding his head Eragon turned to the door while communicating with the Dragons and the Elves relaying what just happened.

_I wonder who Ire is, but who ever he is it almost is certain he is evil. _Glaedr concluded

_Yes and I suppose the best thing is go south to Amara, if what the King says is true, they will be valuable allies. _Blödhgarm said.

_But don forget we must keep are presence to a minimum, we cant just sail right into a foreign land sailing a foreign flag, only a few of us should go. _Saphira suggested.

_The elves are sworn to protect the eggs and Eldunari but me and Sahpira are not and I agree we must stay low... I believe me and Sahpira must go. _Eragon spoke up.

Suddenly Eragon's head was filled with thoughts and objections from bot Elves and dragons.

_Quiet! _Eragon yelled_ I know the name of names and I have Saphira we will be safe and whatever information from the Library will help us dearly we will be fine!_

_He is right. We cant hold them back, if we do we risk our own loss and these people's... _Glaedr said.

_Then it is decided. Eragon and Saphira will venture to Amara. _Umaroth summed up.

As if planned the moment Eragon entered the Library the conversation ended. There were only a few racks of books and most were tattered and old. Gazing on the shelfs he looked for anything that related geography, history or lore. All he found was a old map and a book about the races of Amara which was near to un readable.

Sighing, Eragon laid the book back on the shelf he rolled out the map on a table. It featured a continent surrounded by water on three side except the northern. Trailing down a mountain range Eragon spotted the capital of Amara: Vendela

_I believe I know were we are going. _Eragon said.

_Well it seems to be to the East is a lake the size of Alagaësia, in the middle is a large island with mountains that sprout right out of the lake. Perfect for dragons, and according to the map it is inhabitable due to his sheer cliffs and mountain terrain. The wildlife consists of mainly marine and Ariel creatures, both large in size. I suggest all of you travel there while me and Sahpira will go south to Amara alongside the most eastern mountain range. It will provide cover and leads straight to Vendela. _Eragon briefed the dragons and elves.

_It is the best decision in our situation but I suggest you take Glaedr. _suggested Umaroth

_I will, in fact I was about to include him in my plan._ Eragon responded.

_Then you should get going, we must turn the ship around in order to reach the lake, we wish you the best of luck. _Umaroth said.

_As you. _Eragon replied as he jumped onto Saphira's saddle and placed Glaedr into her side bag.

_Ready or do you want to replay the first time you rode me? _Asked Saphira her voice tainted with amusment.

_I wish not. _Eragon said a grim creeping on his face.

_You forgot please! _Roared the Dragon as she took off widely and Eragon had a wild grin on his face as he held on for his life.

Two days later Erago, Saphira and Glaedr were fast approaching Vendela through the most Weastern mountain range. Along that time, Eragon studied the races of Amara from a book that Eragon took from the library. It featured many Creature's most were simple wild life or strange vicious creatures that Lord Ire had created to counter the seven high races. Now the seven high races were quite similar to the ones in Eragon's homeland. Their were the doneels, a dwarven like race, most likely descendents, who were very furry, bulging eyes and most peculiar, there ears were at the front top of there head. Next were the emerlindians, a creature that resembled elves, but they were born almost pure white and as they aged, there hair and skin grew darker. Then there was the kimens, a tiny and fast wisp like creature who stood lower then two feet. After that were the mariones, near human but they were built with more and harder bones, resulting a shorter but stocky frame. After were the O'rants just another name for human. What was most similar to the Kull were the Urohm, a giant race. Lastly were the Tumanhofers short creatures that excel at combat and are very intelligent.

As Eragon dove deeper into the book he found that the pages on Ire's creatures or him were destroyed. Sighing, he layed the book in the pouch which Glaedr's Eldunarí laid.

_We will be there in a few minutes soon and night is coming soon. _Saphira informed Eragon.

_We should lay down and sit awhile, so we may be well rested for the upcoming poetics or battle. _Eragon chuckled.

_Then we shall. _Eragon replied.

Swooping down Saphira landed on a ledge, covered by thick forestry. Eragon dropped down and started to erect his tent while saphira started a fire. Laying down Eragon's mind began to wonder through all the memories the dragons had shown him. Slowly he drifted asleep.

Eragon bolted straight up to a girl's scream and a chant of, "Stupid o-rant girl we smelled you!"

Leaping to his feet he drew bringsir and sprinted to the sound. Just as he cleared the thick forestry he spotted a young girl fall into a crevice and five thick ogre like creatures grabbing for her. Running to them, there backs to him he jumped onto the first swing his sword down, cutting through the ogre's shoulder as if it was butter. swinging around he striked another at its feet and swung upward at its down turned head. rolling back Eragon jabbed another in its stomach and skewered a forth in the chest. The last had enough time to turn around and run before Eragon slashed at it's back, the ogre falling down and a quick pool of blood forming around it. Quickly running to the crevice which the girl fell down, he saw she was not there.

_I'm going to find her! _Eragon told Saphira as he slide into the hole.

As Eragon walked down the many holes in the cave he followed the tracks of the girl. At times they showed resistance... as if to herself. Suddenly Eragon came into a large caven showered with crystals, and at the bottem were eggs the size of Eragon's fist when he had not changed it with magic, and the girl crouching over them. Slowly she grabbed them and held them in her arm. She turned around and spotted Eragon, startled she almost dropped the eggs.

sheathing bringsir Eragon yelled, "I'm here to help!" I yelled in their language. Something Eragon learned as he was on Saphira's saddle. "I killed those creatures that were attacking you!"

She looked at me with fright, "what are you?" before she collapsed unconscious.

Rushing over to the girl Eragon realized she was a o'rant. And quickly he noticed that she had fainted from magic. It was drying up but still trying to heal her injuries using all her energy. Eragon immediately cast a spell to stop the magic flow before it harmed her further and cast another to finish the healing. Eragon then picked the o'rant girl up and walked out of the crevice.

When Eragon emerged from the cave, it was still dark, just reaching midnight. Carrying the o'rant girl, he brought her to his camp and laid her down covering her with extra blankets from his supplies and pitched a tent for her.

_How will we tell her? _Eragon asked Glaedr

_We tell her the truth, for me must began with truth to create trust._ The ancient dragon said, before entering his own realm of thought.

Rising at first light Eragon stretched and crawled out of his tent. His stomach rumbling he walked over to the burnt out fire Saphira had made and whispered, "eldrvarya." Immediately it caught fire and Eragon threw in some logs. Then he grabbed some vegetable from his bag and a pot and began to brew a soup.

While Eragon was cooking the morning meal, the o'rant girl began to stir. Kale woke up frightened and instantly clutched at the egg in her scarf. It was still there. she had found it in her home town River Away and began her journey to Vendela. Suddenly the past events began to run through her head. She looked frantically for the other eggs finding that they were laid in a small basket next to her. She could hear the crackle of a fire and the smell of a soup. Getting on her knees she peered out of her tent. She saw a large Sapphire colored dragon and a man leaning over a fire stirring a pot.

"Well are you hungry? The soup is almost ready." the man said as he glanced over his shoulder at Kale.

"Clutching the egg in her scarf tighter she rose out of the tent and walked over to the man. The dragon had one of it's eyes slightly opened, and began to study her.

The man was porung the soup into two bowls and turned around to hand her one when she saw his face. It was not O'rant, or Emerlindian, but more both.

"Who are you?" Kale whispered, barley audible.

"I am Eragon and I suggest you sit, It's a long story I'm about to tell."

Eragon new the girl was scared of him, so when she awoke he decided he would tell her the story of who he was.

Once handing the girl the bowl of soup Eragon said, "Did you know you could use magic? If not it's no wonder you fainted in that cave. You had no control over it what's so ever. Nearly killed yourself."

The Girl looked sick.

"What's your name?" Eragon smiled.

"K- Kale." she whispered.

Suddenly Saphira's voice echoed through his and Kale's, _Kale a good name, a great Dragon in our land. _

"Is that the Dragon?" Kale asked, her eyes suddenly filled with curisoty.

_Yes it is the Dragon, but I have a name you know. I am Saphira. _Saphira said mockingly.

Eragon chuckled, "We are Dragon and Rider, when Saphira hatched from her egg, she bonded with me, were basically one person now."

"Bonding what's bonding?" Kales asked.

"When a Dragon chooses a person, and will hatch for them, then their soul in a way will be connected."

"Oh" Kale mumbled.

"Enough of that though. That's not why were here. We come from a far away realm and well we have come to help your people against Ire."

"Pretender?" Kaled peeked up, her eyes full of fear.

"If that's his name, yes."

"What are you exactly" Kale questioned Eragon.

"Well I am a human and a elf." Eragon told her.

"Human?"

"Basically o'rant."

"Now for who am I..."

For the next few hours, Eragon would tell his story of how he fought Galbatrox and had to do so alone, and leave his homeland in seek of a new home for Dragons, and son.

When he finished Kale said, "But the Dragons are every were in Amara."

_What!? _Eragon and Saphira asked immediately.

"Well-" Kale began before she was interrupted by two Dragons that rose up from the ledge.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
